1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to improvements in stand on mowers. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for providing an improved operator position and deck adjustment using a deck height handle side mounted on the pedestal of a stand on mower.
2. Description of the Known Art.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, stand on mowers are known in various forms. Patents disclosing information relevant to mowers include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,347, issued to Wright, et al. on Jun. 16, 1998 entitled Power mower with riding platform for supporting stand-operator with an abstract that states: A zero-turning-radius power lawn mower for operation by a standing-occupant includes first and second independently driven and controlled rear drive wheels mounted on separate drive axles. A riding platform for supporting the standing-occupant or operator is located between the first and second rear drive wheels. The rear drive wheels are independently driveable in both the forward and reverse directions at variable speeds so as to allow for substantially zero-radius-turning of the mower about a central turning point The riding platform is positioned at this turning point so that the standing-occupant remains substantially unaffected by centrifugal force created during approximate zero-radius-turning of the mower thereby allowing the mower to take such turns at higher speeds. Such positioning of the platform also provides for improved maneuverability, reduces the likelihood that the platform will bottom out when the mower goes over bumps, and creates a safer mower less susceptible to tipping due to the resulting low center of gravity. The low center of gravity created by the position of the riding platform for the standing-operator also results in the mower having improved traction and being less likely to pop “wheelies” upon acceleration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,756, issued to Scag, et al. on Sep. 22, 1998 entitled Lawn mower usable in both riding and walk-behind modes with an abstract that states: A powered lawn mower having a frame, an engine mounted to the frame, a set of front wheels and rear wheels connected to the frame, a drive for transmitting rotational power from the engine to the rear wheels, and grass cutting blades associated with the frame, and powered by the engine. A platform is positioned behind the rear wheels, and is capable of supporting an operator while the lawn mower is operating. The platform and the other parts are connected to the frame in such a way and positioned so that the addition of the operator in a stand-up or riding position moves the center of gravity by no more than twenty-five percent of the wheelbase of the mower. The rear wheel set may be positioned up or down but is not swingable. Alternatively, the platform and the other parts are connected to the frame in such a way and positioned so that the total weight of the mower is distributed no more than thirty-five percent on the front wheels with no operator on the platform, and the total weight of the mower is no less than twenty percent on the front wheels with an average operator riding on the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,753, issued to Velke, et al. on Mar. 27, 2001 entitled Power lawn mower with stand-on and sit-down modes with an abstract that states: A self-propelled power lawn mower for operation by an operator. The operator can operate the mower while standing on a foot platform, or alternatively when sitting down on a selectively deployable seat. Thus, the mower includes both sitting and standing modes. In certain embodiments, at least a portion of the foot platform is located between first and second rear drive wheels. The rear drive wheels are independently driveable in both forward and reverse directions at variable speeds so as to allow for approximate zero radius turning of the mower about a vertical turning axis. The foot platform is positioned near this vertical axis so that the operator when standing may he substantially unaffected by centrifugal force created during approximate zero radius turning of the mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,849, issued to Scag, et al. on Dec. 10, 2002 entitled Lawn mower with a platform for a standing operator with an abstract that states: A powered lawn mower having a frame, an engine mounted to the frame, a set of front wheels and a set of rear drive wheels connected to the frame. Attached to the rear of the frame is a standing platform positioned in front of the rear wheel axles so that the center of gravity is moved forward over the center of the mower with an operator standing on the platform. The positioning of the platform substantially improves the stability and safety of the mower. The platform, capable of supporting the weight of a standing operator, is mounted to the frame of the mower with a plurality of springs mounted between the platform and the frame to cushion the ride of the operator. The mower may also include as seat assembly removably attachable to the frame of the mower and positioned substantially above the platform. The seat assembly includes an attachment mechanism designed to be removably attached to the frame, so that an operator can choose between a standing position and a seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,964, issued to Korthals, et al. on Aug. 31, 2004, entitled Mower with an abstract that states: A platform included as part of a mower, the platform providing a surface upon which an operator stands while operating the mower. The platform is springably or suspendably mounted on the frame of the mower to cushion the operator and thereby decrease the amount of physical exertion which may be experienced by the operator over long periods of operation. The platform is further associated with a power control mechanism operatively connected with the platform whereby operation of the mower attachment(s) are selectively controllable by the operator stepping onto or off of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,090, issued to Velke, et al. on Feb. 10, 2004 entitled Power mower with riding platform for supporting standing operator with an abstract that states: A zero turning radius power lawn mower for operation by a standing occupant includes first and second independently driven and controlled rear drive wheels mounted on separate drive axles. A riding platform for supporting the standing occupant or operator is located between the first and second rear drive wheels. The rear drive wheels are independently driveable in both the forward and reverse directions at variable speeds so as to allow for substantially zero radius turning of the mower about a central turning point. The riding platform is positioned near this turning point or axis so that the standing occupant remains substantially unaffected by centrifugal force created during approximate zero radius turning of the mower thereby allowing the mower to take such turns at higher speeds. The low center of gravity created by the position of the riding platform for the standing operator also results in the mower having improved traction and being less likely to pop “wheelies” upon acceleration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,886, issued to Sugden, et al. on Mar. 27, 2012 entitled Selectively extendible operator's platform for stand-on lawnmower with an abstract that states: A selectively deployable extender is provided on the rear of a platform assembly of a stand-on lawnmower so as to permit an operator to position his or her feet further from the rear wheels than would otherwise be possible in order to increase operator comfort and/or to improve traction and/or maneuverability. By making the platform selectively deployable as opposed to simply providing a longer platform, the length of the machine can be reduced for storage and transport, and the risk of making damaging contact with an obstruction or with the ground while traveling up a hill is reduced. The extender may, for instance, be a plate or similar device pivotally attached to a rear end of a main platform and the main platform can be resiliently mounted to or at least partially isolated from a frame of the stand-on lawnmower.
Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved mower is needed to overcome these limitations.